dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Countdown Special: OMAC Vol 1 1
| Synopsis3 = Soldiers storm the computer control room and attack OMAC. OMAC defends himself, but insists that he is trying to surrender. The soldiers suddenly stop attacking and OMAC allows them to take him into custody. They bring him to their leader, Wiley Quixoite. Quixote is the president of International Communications and Commerce, one of seven corporate empires vying for control of the world. OMAC tells Wiley that he wants to become a member of his strike team. Quixote is incredulous, but OMAC explains that if he fights in the civil war on IC&C's behalf, then perhaps he can help end the war quickly thus minimizing the loss of life. Quixote knows better than to trust OMAC to remain loyal, but he would be foolish to turn down the offer. Wiley welcomes him to the team and has him ushered to his new quarters. When OMAC is gone, Wiley meets with a Visionary named Mextaxa. The plan to eliminate OMAC once he ceases to be useful to them. | Synopsis4 = In St. Louis, Missouri, OMAC leads IC&C's air raiders against the opposing mercenary forces of Verner Bros. Inc. The battle begins at sunrise and by midday, the fierce fighting has already claimed the lives of 563 IC&C soldiers and 973 Verner mercs. OMAC presses the advance and his squads forge deeper into the city. By sunrise the following day, Verner Bros. Inc. launches its counterattack. The battle continues all throughout the morning and afternoon. By the time it concludes, IC&C emerges victorious. OMAC is horrified by the mounting casualties and wonders if his decision to lead IC&C's forces was the correct one. | Synopsis5 = OMAC bursts into an Intercorp laboratory and begins fighting the criminal scientists. A group of them manage to activate a time-transmitter sending a robotic assassin known as Murdermek backwards in time. OMAC leaps through the quantum aperture just as the scientists set the self-destruct sequence on the transmitter, stranding OMAC back in the past. In 20th century Metropolis, a squad of police officers engage in a fire-fight with a group of criminals holding up a liquor store. The Murdermek robot appears in the middle of the fight and begins looking for his intended target. The thugs shot at the giant robot, but to no avail. Superman suddenly arrives and begins fighting Murdermek. Murdermek blasts Superman through a brownstone with his missile launchers. Suddenly, OMAC arrives in this time period and begins surveying the area for signs of Murdermek. When police officers see him, they assume that he is in league with Murdermek and try to arrest him. OMAC uses his enhanced strength to hurl the cops away from him. Superman witnesses this incident and makes the same assumption that the officers did. The two briefly fight one another until OMAC explains why he has come backwards in time. Murdermek meanwhile, leaves the scene and continues on his mission. He goes to Metro Central Station where he attempts to assassinate a civilian named Norman Blank. Norman Blank is the ancestor of OMAC and by murdering him, he will succeed in preventing OMAC from ever being born. Superman smashes through the building and scoops up the perceived target. Murdermek's missiles strike the floor as Superman flies him off to safety. He quickly returns to the station to finish his fight with the robot. OMAC however, discovers that Murdermek has provided the thugs from the liquor store with high-tech armored hover-ships. OMAC incapacitates the flyers while Superman finally succeeds in destroying Murdermek. They then address Murdermek's intended target who reveals that he is not Norman Blank, but rather Arnold Berkowitz. The real Norman Blank is a janitor who works at the station who happened to have been standing behind Berkowitz when Murdermek launched his missiles. Superman simply rescued the wrong man. Meanwhile in the future, Brother Eye uses its hardware to pinpoint OMAC's location in the timestream and finds a way to bring him back to his own era. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Lila * Mister Fox * Nancy Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing2 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** ** Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** ** Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Dewey * Nick Bravo * Murdermek Other Characters: * Arnold Berkowitz * Norman Blank Locations: * ** * ** **Metro Central Station Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * "Brother Eye and Buddy Blank" was originally printed in ''OMAC'' (Volume 1) #1. * "For This is the New Origin of OMAC!" was originally printed in ''Cancelled Comic Cavalcade'' #2. * "The Decision!" was originally printed in ''Warlord (Volume 1)'' #38. * "Battle Cry" was originally printed in ''Warlord (Volume 1)'' #39. * "The Once and Future War!" was originally printed in ''DC Comics Presents'' #61. | Trivia = | Recommended = * OMAC (Volume 1) * OMAC (Volume 2) * OMAC (Volume 3) * Warlord (Volume 1) | Links = }}